violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VAGGIE GETS IN DEAD MEAT!!!
Violette: Okay class. Today is Behavior Card Day! Vaggie: Ew! Behavior Card Day is ass! Violette: No it’s not! It’s good! And bad... here are your cards! MLK: Yay! Me, Gandhi, Obama, and Mother Teresa got rainbow cards! Violette: Congratulations Martin Luther King Jr., Gandhi, Obama, and Mother Teresa! You were all the best people ever! You graduate forever and have eternal happiness! Go to the principle’s office to claim your reward! Kanye: Awesome! Me, Michael Jackson, Madonna, John Lennon, and Elvis Presley got gold cards! Violette: Great job! You all made awesome music! You graduate high school! Go to the principle’s office! Slater: Cool! I got a silver card! Violette: Good job! You were an amazing student! You graduate this year! Go to the principle’s office! DaddyOFanfics: Wow! I got a bronze card! Violette: Good! You made great fanfics! You get a week off! Go to the principle’s office! Joe: I got a white card. Violette: Joe, you were average. Nothing happens. Go back to your desk. Caillou: Uh oh. I got beige. Violette: I’m sorry. You’re not in trouble. You’ll just have a talk after school. Go to the principle’s office. Soulja Boy: What the hell is this?! I got a yellow card?! Violette: That’s right! You made bad music! You get a week of detention! Go to the principle’s office! Javier Pablo Aleman: You idiot! I got an orange card! Violette: That’s right! You killed your landowner and tried to get the police to shoot you to death! You get a month of detention! Go to the principle’s office! Fred Jones: FUCK! I GOT THE RED CARD! Violette: THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HAVING REALLY BAD TEMPER WITH THE SCOOBY GANG, ABUSE/GIVE THEM CONCUSSIONS FOR EVERYTHING! GET TO THE OFFICE NOW! Classic Caillou: I got the yellow card! Violette1st; Because you caused trouble while Caillou was good & gets ungrounded! Go office now! Psycho Dad: THIS IS BULLSHIT!!! I got a red card!!! Violette: That’s right! You keep destroying Jesse’s video games! You have detention forever! Go to the principle’s office! Evil Michael Jackson: Oh no... I got a blood red card... Violette: THAT’S RIGHT!!! YOU TRIED TO FRAME MICHAEL JACKSON FOR DOING TERRIBLE THINGS!!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR A WEEK!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPLE’S OFFICE!!! Hitler: Oh god no! I got a grey card! Violette: THAT’S RIGHT!!! YOU STARTED WW2 AND KILLED MILLIONS OF INNOCENT JEWS!!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR A MONTH!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPLE’S OFFICE!!! Matsuki: I fucking got the siant peiree & miquilon card! Violette1st: BECAUSE YOU HAVE CAUSED TROUBLE IN THE WHOLE PLOTAGON SERIES, VOODED EVERYTHING AWAY! ALSO, VOODED AWAY THE RESTRAUNT & BURNT DOWN THE MAGIC SHOP IN THE YAMI SERIES! ALSO, TURNED PLOTAGON INTO GACHA LIFE, GOT A PUNISHMENT DAY, & ALSO, GOOD IT TURNED BACK TO PLOTAGON ONCE AGAIN! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS TO THE OFFICE RIGHT FUCKING NOW, GREEN WEEB FUCKING BAD VOODOIST!!!!! Francis: FUCK! I GOT A SON OF A BITCH BLUE CARD! Violette: That is what you get for throwing temper tantrums over everything & always swearing! Go to the office now!! CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoNo A.K.A (VittorioThVyonder2003): Fuck! I got the shitty red card! Violette: That is what you get for making cringe videos! Go office now! HaniflmranAnimator: I got the red card! Violette: That is what you get for making nonsense videos/making Angry German Kid Smashes Keyboard as the beating sound effect! I do not also care if you are a Malaysian! Go to the office now!! Samster5677: I got the red card! Violette: That is what you get for making abuse videos! You will also get terminated from YouTube! I can't believe you have a merchandise store! You also make the kid's parent rejoice his child's death! Go to the office now!! PaperLuigi99: I got the red card! Violette: THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING CRINGE-WORTHY VIDEOS! YOU WILL ALSO GET TERMINATED FROM YOUTUBE! GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!!! ANTIFA: No no no! I got a dark grey card! Violette: THAT’S RIGHT!!! YOU ALWAYS CAUSE RIOTS IN THE STREET WHILE PROMOTING YOUR EXTREME VIEWS!!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR A YEAR!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPLE’S OFFICE!!! Vaggie: Ummmmmmmmm........ I got a black card. I know I was bad, but please have mercy! I am really really sorry! I never meant to do the things I did! I will never do it again! Please, oh please, give me another chance! Violette: ABSOLUTELY-FUCKING-NOT!!! VAGGIE!!! YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT!!! YOU’VE DONE AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF BAD THINGS!!! YOU ARE IN DEAD MEAT!!! YOU WILL BE EXPELLED FOREVER!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPLE’S OFFICE!!! Principle: Hey Vaggie. Why are you crying? Vaggie: I got a black card. Principle: VAGGIE!!! HOW DARE YOU GET A BLACK CARD!!! THAT’S IT!!! YOU ARE EXPELLED FOREVER!!! GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL NOW!!! Vaggie: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanfic Category:Vlog Category:Disasters Category:Tragedies Category:Dead Meat